The Stuff Legends Are Made Of
by writerL
Summary: In a world still accepting Voldemort's return there is one person who has the power to help. Unfortunatly for him he still doubts, but fortunatly for everyone else, someone doesn't. Au past OOTP.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and anything you recognize belongs to someone else. I own nothing!

Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site, so tell me what you think! This story is AU past OOTP, so Dumbledore is alive! Sirius did fall behind the veil, but maybe he's not as gone as we think….

Well I hope you enjoy!

The Stuff Legends Are Made Of

Prologue

In the wizarding world, its inhabitants know its hero's stories. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated Voldemort when he was one, and became a symbol of hope for a nation. Albus Dumbledore, the wise old wizard who defeated Grindelwald, became a leader to a people. The four founders, who put their very souls into building a school so children could learn, became part of history. Three became icons for good and one descended into shadows. And finally the great Merlin, who raised a king, defeated evil, and became a legend.

But in the background of Merlin's legend a role of a female became overshadowed. Her part in history almost lost to the ages. She, a simple lake fairy, played a small role but her impact left her titled "Lady of the Lake." She gave Arthur Excalibur, a mighty sword that could defeat evil, and saved his life on more than one occasion. But what if this mysterious lady wasn't done helping? What if Excalibur was just the beginning of what she had to offer?

Thousands of years in the future this woman is about to make her presence known once more. A nation is reeling from the return of a monster and the one who can save it puts on a brave front, but doubts his strength and his will. In order to win he will need to know what this lady has to teach him. Spells will be learned, training endured, and pasts revealed. A boy will grow into a man, and a symbol will turn into a legend, his true self shining thru for the world to see. Watch out evil, the path between what is good and what is easy may be tough, but once our hero finds it, there's no turning back for him, or you.

End Prologue


	2. A Grim Vision of the Future

Just so everyone knows, I'm revamping this story because its been awhile (forever) since I've written, and I wanted to change the direction it was headed. Hope it's enjoyable!!!!

And just to note, I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Yea!! Now on with the show

The Stuff Legends are made of

By WriterL

A Grim Vision of the Future

The world stood still, well both worlds actually. It had been public knowledge to the muggles that magic existed for some time now. The revelation had been abrupt, an attack by Voldermort that shocked the world. But it brought the reality of the magical community and the war to all. It was also known that unless something was done soon, Voldermort would win the war. The light's energy was about to run out, and all hope was resting on the shoulder's of its weary hero, Harry Potter.

The Young man had put years of work into defeating the dark lord, and so far no good had come from it. People who once supported the light gave into despair, hoping that once the world fell into darkness they would be pardoned.

The fools.

He wouldn't spare them.

Just like he hadn't spared the muggles. They had fought long and hard to save themselves, but in the end were no match for magic. Their guns had been broken and defenses cracked. They never had a chance. The surrender was quick, but not as quick as the takeover that came soon after. Camps had been set up to monitor the humans and they all became slaves.

But none of that mattered now. The end was near. Harry was locked into combat with the dark lord, the final battle had arrived. Many fighters for the light had already fallen. Albus Dumbledore had been the first followed shortly by Remus Lupin as Hogwarts had been invaded. The stronghold had been taken out in the first major battle of the war. The two professors had given their lives to protect the students they had taught for so many years.

The seize had been planned by none other than Severus Snape. He had fooled them all into believing he followed Dumbledore. Everyone had been shocked when he donned the death eater mask and joined his fellow brothers in destroying the school. From that day everything had gone downhill.

Ginny had been next. Her death was what sent the Weasley family into a downward spiral. Fred and George were killed later in Harry's 6th year at their joke shop. Molly had been soon after along with Bill and Charlie trying to protect the Burrow from attack.

Percy on the other hand remained alive to this day, choosing to side with his master. It had been him who led death eaters to the Burrow in the first place. Because of him the Fidelus charm had dropped and the stronghold left defenseless.

But that was years ago. Harry and his small army had trained, for what was happening now, but it seemed that it was not enough. Slowly one by one all members of the DA had fallen. The most painful had been just moments ago when Ron and Hermione had died in each other's arms to gain him passage to Voldermort.

This was HIS destiny.

He was supposed to be winning.

But there was no one left to win for.

And no way to win.

He fought the much more experienced fighter, ducking and doging, the battle was almost over, and the front was quiet. It was just the two of them left. Both came to a rest, momentarily eyeing each other warily.

Harry was covered in cuts and bruises. He was exhausted and all the while his scar burned into his forehead.

Voldermort, on the other hand, locked battered, but not tired and certainly not beaten. He had had the advantage all the way.

The trees around them rustled with the wind during their moment of peace. It seemed to last forever.

"You do know that you can never beat me Potter. Not as you are now." The man with the snake-like features snarled.

The younger fighter held his side and straightened his body from its crouched position, wincing from the pain. "I may not win, but if I go down, I'm going down fighting." To his surprise all Voldermort did was laugh.

"You can't win. If you could win you would wake up."

Wake up? What did that mean?

And in a quick motion the man who killed his family, friends, and destroyed his life raised his wand and fired one incantation.

"Adavra Kedavra!"

The green light traveled towards the stunned form of Harry Potter, and time slowed down.

_Wake up_ a voice whispered

The light faded from green eyes and breath escaped one last time from his mouth. The limp form fell backwards.

_Wake up_

He hit the ground, landing on his back, the face surprised, not moving.

_Wake up, Harry_

And the world started to spin. Time ceased to flow and everything merged as one. The end of the world was here and all that could be heard was

_Wake up_

_Wake up..._

And with a gasp Harry did just that. His room at the Dursley's was small and cramped; an unpacked trunk in the corner and Hedwig's cage by his bed. The sleeping bird inside was all he could see.

It was all a dream.

Harry placed his head into his hands and wept. A dream it may be, but it held truth. He couldn't win, not as he was now.

That night a month ago at the department of mysteries proved it. His friends had been hurt and his godfather murdered, and he had been powerless to stop it.

He needed to be stronger, faster, and more powerful.

He would do anything he could to win.

And as the clock struck midnight Harry Potter disappeared from number four, Private Drive, mourning his godfather and hoping for a miracle.


	3. Put that in your fireplace and smoke it

And once again, I own nothing.

The Stuff Legends are made of

By WriterL

Put that in your fireplace and smoke it

Many miles away from Surrey on a lone street a mansion stood. Its broken down form held no life and passerbyers looked from one house to the next almost as if the deserted place didn't exist.

But exist it did, and to say it was deserted wasn't quite true. It had been for many years but now the walls with in Grimwald Place held life to a select few. These few were the members and family of the Order of the Phoenix: fighters and warriors of the light.

Currently these fearless souls were a formidable foe deep in a fierce battle against the annoying pests, dust and frightening soap scum that plagued th walls they lived in. The sounds of the battle raged thru the walls.

"Ronald Weasley put that mop down this instant!"

Hermione Granger had been at the Order's HQ for a few weeks already this summer and since then had grown a deep hatred for dust bunnies. Her partners in cleaning on the other hand….

Still hated it as much as she did.

And to show their dislike Rona, Ginny, and the twins were all protesting by ganging up on the bushy haired bookworm with mops and cleaning supplies, ready to unleash their wrath.

"Eat soap scum, Hermione!" Yelled the twins in unison as they sprung at the defenseless girl, wielding their cleaning bars. Ron followed with his mop; twirling it around his head in an impressive matter, until it slipped from his grasp and landed on his head.

"That's what you get, oh dense brother of mine." Ginny laughed out at her relation who was currently sitting dazed on the floor.

The remaining four warriors for cleanliness stood two against two since Ginny had sided with Hermione stating that "Boys simply do not make good team mates, especially her brothers. Slow as slow the whole lot of them."

"It seems we have come to an impass." Said twin one, stroking his chin in a scholarly type fashion.

"Indeed we have, oh wise one." Mimicked the other.

"An impass we have reached."

"Reached one we have."

"An impass."

"Oh whatever shall we do?" they sighed in mock defeat.

"Uh, help me up?" Piqued a voice from the ground.

All occupants of the room looked from one another and shrugged.

"Nah!"

And then they tossed aside their weapons, I mean cleaning supplies and left to go take a well deserved break in the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen….

It was in the kitchen and dining room where most of the adults currently were. They had just gotten out of a particularly wonderful meeting discussing what their new plans for the war were, and now were about ready to set the table for dinner.

Mrs. Weasley, everyone's favorite maternal influence, was finishing up her stew and was about ready to call everyone to the table when a large crash echoed throughout the house.

"Ronald Weasley you put down that broom this instant or by George I'm going to…"

"Hey did I hear someone say my name?" One of the twin interjected.

Molly could only chucked to herself when she heard Hermione scream in frustration. It was good to know children could still be children, even in such dire circumstances.

"Well the stew's done, bread cooked. It's time for dinner!" The women left the kitchen and on her way to inform the occupants of the house that dinner was ready passed by the fireplace.

The strangely lit and green fireplace.

And without anymore warnings it flared up and a body fell from its flames. Molly took one look at it and ran.

The stew lay forgotten as she did. It was very important to let the other order members know, you see. The man that was very important to many here. His clothes were rags, and his body dirty and hair matted. But there was no mistaking him.

Sirius Black had returned.


	4. Hidden Memories

The Stuff Legends are made Of

Written by: WriterL

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

And sorry for the long absence. I have had no free time what-so-ever!

Hidden Memories

Days like these were rare. The sky was as blue as the ocean, spotted with fluffy white clouds. They hung over head like tufts of cotton candy or whipped cream teasing those below. A cool breeze blew through the air; just enough to tickle the skin on this warm summer day, and the green grass was soft and plush, making it the perfect day for children to play outside.

And so they did. All over Privet Drive young children roamed the streets barefoot, throwing balls, playing tag, and enjoying the perfect day. Parents watched their children from porches sipping glasses of lemonade and laughing good naturedly at the antics of their kids.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were no different than any of these other families. Their own son Dudley roamed the yard with his cousin playing a rather long drawn out game of hide and seek. Currently Dudley was seeking the younger boy Harry.

The chubby blonde was trying to climb a tree in the far corner of the yard, and failing quite miserably.

"Harry!" The blonde wailed. "If you're up there then I've found you!" There was no reply.

Getting rather frustrated Dudley Dursley rubbed his palms together. He backed up and took what appeared to be a runner's stance. Silently he counted. Five! Four! Three! Two! One! He ran or should one say waddled, to the tree and jumped, clinging to the trunk as if his dear life depended upon it. For moments he stuck to the tree, but then gravity set in and the boy toppled to the ground red-faced and angry.

"Fine! If you won't come down then I won't look any more! You can stay here all night! See if I care." With those final words the young boy stomped off into the house to have himself a well deserved snack.

Petunia, who had been watching these events unfold, gasped in horror. Her poor Diddy-Dudkins! He could be hurt! She rushed in after the boy to check his wounds!

Vernon Dursley just sat on the porch. His son was no baby. He could take those scrapes like a man! He chuckled at the thought of his own flesh and blood crying over a few bumps and bruises. Preposterous!

Slowly the sun began to set and the family all gathered inside to enjoy a nice meal of sandwiches and in Dudley's case, a few heaping bowls of ice cream as well. It took them almost the whole evening to notice that one member of the family still wasn't there.

Harry Potter had never come home that night.

After a debate from the family members …

"Vernon, we shouldn't leave the boy outside all night! What if somebody finds him and blames us!?"

"The boy can stay out there if he doesn't want to come back!"

"Where's my video games! I want to play Mario!"

….It was decided that Vernon would go out and find the boy and bring him back home.

"When I find you boy, you're going to be locked in your room for a week! A week do you hear me!" He grumbled under his breath.

The bushes were scoured, and the tree shook, and still there was no sign of the young boy. Vernon check behind the flower beds and under the porch to see if the small child had shimmied underneath and gotten himself stuck. And finally he came to the small shed in the backyard.

Why on earth the boy would go in there was beyond him. Vernon kept all his old paint cans, lawn mowers, and petunia's gardening supplies in there. It was no place for a child; Even one as freaky as Potter.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. Darkness. It was too dark to see anything.

"Petunia! Will you bring me a flash light?!"

After a few moments the horse faced woman came outside with the desired object as well as a curious Dudley pulling at her skirt.

"What has that boy gotten himself into this time?" She demanded handed the long black stick to her husband. He clicked on the button and a steady stream of light shone forth.

It illuminated the shed. The small family could see the tools and chemical products, but there was no Harry Potter to be seen.

Defeated the family decided to give up the search and see if the boy turned up in the morning. They turned to leave the shed when a small scratching sound echoed in the darkness. Vernon turned on the light one more time and pointed it into the shed.

Still no Potter.

But the sound came again, this time more solid and desperate. Vernon swung the flashlight around frantically trying to find the source.

"Potter if it's you show yourself boy!" The scratching continued. And then it turned to pounding. Like someone was pounding on the roof…

The flashlight shot upwards to the ceiling, the beam illuminating the tip of the small shed. The ropes and hoses swung to and fro in a steady rhythm. There was no one there.

"Vernon. Outside!" Petunia clung to her child and pushed her husband out the door following him closely. Slowly Vernon raised the beam of light to the roof of the shed. A small silhouette was shown in the bright light.

A sharp gasp was heard and Petunia's hand flew to her mouth. Dudley took a few steps backwards and then ran to the house in fear, stumbling over his own two feet in the process.

The flashlight dropped from Vernon's hands and he stood there in the moonlight. The scraping and banging had stopped and all that could be heard was Dudley falling and running in the darkness.

Petunia turned and ran after her son leaving the two in silence.

"So it's true." He stated starring at the small child on the roof.

"You really are a freak."

* * *

And miles away from Privet Drive Harry Potter woke up from his dream screaming.

Screaming because:

This dream really wasn't a dream

He didn't know what happened next

He didn't know where he was, and

There was a strange woman sitting a few feet away staring straight at him.


End file.
